


Alex and Charlie's Babysitting Adventure

by Anonymous



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alex and Charlie babysit Peter's twins for the weekend.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	Alex and Charlie's Babysitting Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! This is scary. This is my first fanfiction and the first time I have ever published something I have written. Please try to ignore any mistakes. I was too excited to wait for someone to proofread it for me. 
> 
> Thank you to the Chalex Discord chat for encouraging and supporting me especially Cecil and Mark. Your support means the world to me. I hope you enjoy it. This is just a cute and fluffy idea that I couldn't get out of my head. 
> 
> Oh and even though I personally do not curse there are a few curse words because it honestly felt weird having Alex not curse at least once. 
> 
> Is it normal to be this nervous posting fanfiction?

Alex couldn’t believe he had gotten himself into this mess. Why did he let Charlie into letting him do this? His husband was much too charming and persuasive. 

I guess you could say this all started a few years ago. His brother had just finished college and had finally met someone that knocked him off his feet. Elizabeth was everything Peter was looking for. She was beautiful, much more attractive than Peter. She was smart, again much smarter than Peter. Alex made sure to remind Peter of that every time he saw him. 

He and Peter had gotten a lot closer the older they got and Alex was actually proud to stand beside him as his best man at their wedding and Peter did the same for him at his wedding a year later.

Because of this closeness, Alex and Charlie were so excited to hear that Peter and Elizabeth were expecting their first child together. They were surprised, but over the moon to find out it was not just one beautiful baby, but two. Alex had never seen his brother more excited and nervous as the day that Addison and Jackson came into the world. They were the most beautiful babies Alex had ever seen and he and Charlie instantly fell in love with them. They enjoyed being uncles more than they ever thought was possible. That's why when Peter asked if the couple could watch the twins for a few days so that he and Elizabeth could go on vacation for their anniversary Charlie was thrilled. Alex took a little more convincing but eventually, his husband convinced him with his stupid beautiful puppy eyes. He's still a damn golden retriever. 

That is how Alex’s home that he shared with his husband currently looked like a tornado went through it. Saturday had gone well, but the house had seen better days. The living room floor was covered with toys and blankets while the kitchen looked like it had been turned into a bottle factory. The twins had just had their first birthday, so they were at the age where they were starting to talk. Well, talking was a bit of a stretch. Babble would probably be a better word for it because while they could say “mama” and “dada”, Alex couldn’t understand anything else that came out of their mouths. It was pretty cute though seeing Charlie pretend to understand everything and talk back like he could have an actual conversation with the babies. Charlie was so good with the kids and Alex had to admit he was getting more comfortable being around the twins. He and Charlie took turns feeding them and they both enjoyed their giggles that seemed to consume their entire bodies when Charlie hid behind his hands in a game of peekaboo. After rocking them to sleep and putting them to bed Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

"We did it," Alex said with a smile, pulling his husband in for a hug.

“Yep, one day down and one to go. I think we are doing a dang good job. I would say we are probably the best uncles in the world” Charlie said kissing his husband’s forehead as he led him to bed. 

Their relief changed quickly when in the middle of the night a loud cry woke the men out of their slumber. Alex and Charlie jumped out of their bed and ran down the hall so fast that they almost ran into each other. Going into the guest room where the cribs were set up, they saw both babies crying their little heads off. Alex grabbed Jackson bouncing him lightly while Charlie grabbed Addie. 

“What’s wrong with them?” Charlie said in a high panicked voice. He had heard them cry before but never like this. 

“How would I know?” Alex said but it sounded like a whisper over the crying.

“What’s wrong pretty girl?” Charlie said kissing Addie on her forehead, knowing right away something was wrong because the baby was covered in sweat. “Babe, I think she has a fever.”  
Alex’s eyes widened and he put his hand on Addie’s head. “Oh my gosh, what do we do?!” He screeched. He knew he must look crazy, but he loves these kids more than he could ever imagine and his brother would kill him if something happened to the twins while he was out of town. 

“Ok calm down. I’ll go get the thermometer and you call Peter. He can tell you what we need to do.” His husband said trying to be the voice of reason to keep Alex calm.

Alex went to get his phone and thankfully Jackson had stopped crying, but he could still hear Addie screaming down the hall. His hands were shaking as he dialed Peter’s number. 

“Hello”, Peter said answering the phone. 

Alex couldn't stop it if he tried. As soon as he heard his brother's voice, he broke down crying. “I-I’m s-sorry! I broke your baby!” he said sounding like a complete mess. Later he would blame his emotions on being tired. 

“Alex? What the hell are you talking about? What’s wrong?” 

“Something is wrong with Addie! She has a fever and she won’t stop crying. We don’t know what to do. I am the worst uncle ever. How could I let this happen?” Alex continued to cry.

“Woah calm down. Did you take her temperature?” Peter said sounding surprisingly calm.

“Ch-Charlie is gone to do it. Jackson doesn’t feel hot, but Addie is burning up," he said as Charlie walked back into the room. 

“Her temperature is 101.3,” Charlie said still rocking a crying Addie. “Her nose is running pretty badly as well”. 

“Ok, that’s higher than normal but not too bad it’s probably just a cold. She has had them before” Peter said overhearing what Charlie had said. “What you need to do is give her a dose of the fever reducer that is in their diaper bag. If you have a humidifier turn it on as high as it can go and keep it in the room with her. Also, make sure you keep Jackson away from her in case it is something contagious”. 

“Ok, but we don’t have a humidifier. Is there another way we can help her?” Alex asked sounding much calmer than when he first dialed his brother’s number. 

"Go into the bathroom and turn the shower on as hot as it will go. Sit on the floor holding her so that the steam will get to her. Once the medication starts working, she will probably go back to sleep. Don’t stress about it Alex, I promise this isn’t your fault and she will be fine. They both will” Peter said and once again Alex felt the love, he had for his brother grow. He was really lucky to have him. 

Alex said goodbye to his brother and went to the bathroom while Charlie put Jackson back in his bed. 

"I'm sorry you are sick baby girl" he whispered sitting down on the floor, listening to Addie whose cries had finally calmed to whimpers. The steam appeared to be working as she was breathing much better than she was when she woke up.

Alex gently rocked her, humming as the baby finally fell asleep. He didn’t know how long he had sat there. His legs were numb, and the shower had long since run out of hot water and the steam was no longer filling the bathroom. He didn't want to move and wake the sleeping angel in his arms, he would stay here forever if it meant she would be happy and that he would never have to hear her cries again. 

“Babe let me take her. That floor can’t be comfortable.” Charlie whispered leaning against the door frame. 

Alex wanted to protest but he was too tired. He let Charlie take the sleeping baby from his arms. Standing up his muscles ached in protest. He led Charlie to the living room where the three of them settled on the couch. 

The next thing he knew, the sun was shining through the window right into his eyes. He jumped up quickly looking around. His heart almost exploded at the sight he was greeted with. Charlie was on the other end of the couch with Addie on his chest. She wasn’t asleep but she wasn’t crying either. Charlie was quietly telling her a story while the baby looked at him like he was the center of her world. Alex knew that feeling. He knew how his husband had a way of charming everyone he met. 

Charlie hadn’t noticed that Alex was awake, so he leaned over and put his head on Charlie’s shoulder while reaching out to rub Addie’s chubby little hand. “Why did you let me fall asleep? I didn’t want you to have to deal with her alone” Alex said looking up at Charlie. 

“You were exhausted and needed the rest. We were fine. I was just telling Addie how amazing her uncle Alex is”, Charlie said smiling at his husband, “We did it. We got through the weekend”. 

“We did. Thank you for talking me into this. It was a crazy weekend, but I enjoyed it. I love you.”

“I love you too babe” Charlie said kissing Alex gently.

Alex went and got Jackson who he could hear stirring in the guest room. He joined his husband back on the couch and let out a happy sigh. His heart was so full seeing Charlie interact with their niece and nephew. 

“I want one” Alex said giving his husband a hopeful look. 

“Want one what?” Charlie asked being a little oblivious, still distracted by the adorable babies. 

“I want to have a baby with you. I want a baby with your smile or my eyes. I want to see you playing with our child and tucking them in at night. I want to teach them to ride a bike and you can teach them how to bake. I know it will be stressful, and probably scary as hell, but I want this. You are so good with them and I know you will be an amazing dad. What do you think?” Alex couldn’t believe he had just spilled his guts like this, but he wanted this more than he had ever wanted anything before. 

Charlie looked at his beautiful husband and saw the hope and softness in his still tired eyes and instantly knew he wanted this as much as Alex. 

"Ok, let's do it. Let’s be daddies” Charlie said with happy tears in his eyes, kissing his husband one more time.

Alex never thought he would have anything like this. He never thought he would be this happy, married to the love of his life, and starting a family together. He knew the process would probably be difficult, but he was over the moon thinking about the life they would have together. As a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too bad. <3


End file.
